Zetsumei no Ryoushi
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AU: This contains crude humor, slash, mental abuse, torture, death, language and violence. Peter Venkman is a sarcastic, narcisstic man. But, what if he was hiding something? Say...his past? Looks like Venkman can't keep quiet anymore once 'they' show up. Now it's a race against time to prevent his fall from grace. Can his friends help? Or is Peter destined for hell?
1. GHOSTBUSTERS!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea. Now, the Ghostbusters films belong to Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis; while the infamous lyrics belong to the infamous Ray Parker. I am not making any money off of this, so do not sue me for writing this story.

Thanks!

**XXXX**

_This is going to be a darker version of the two Ghostbusters film series. There will be hints referred to the old cartoon show (hey, I was barely a year old when it came out) as well as the video game that was done back in '09. And if you don't like the idea of a dark Ghostbusters story, then why are you reading this?_

**XXXX**

This will contain crude language, possible swearing on Peter's part, perversion from Peter, deaths, and perhaps slash later on. Again, if you don't like the ideas, then why are you reading this? If you don't like it, then click the back button.

I did warn you.

**XXXX**

Summary: Hiding behind an indifferent mask, Peter Venkman is weary of the world and its inhabitants. Then comes the day that he meets Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, and not long after that begins their destiny. Can Egon and Rey get through Peter's heart of ice, or will the lost ones consume him?

**XXXX**

Key

"**Blah"** – song lyrics

**XXXX**

**If there's somethin' strange**

A small five-year-old boy shivered as he walked down the street. Dark chocolate locks framed a pale face as icy green eyes scanned his surroundings. His mother had run out of milk and he had volunteered to go down to the little market at the end of the block. But now, the once lively street was unusually quiet.

**In your neighborhood**

A low, guttural growl caught his attention. He tensed, not turning around. _Calm down_, he told himself. _It was probably just a dog._ The sound grew louder, and he could hear heavy breathing. No doubt about it, he was being followed by someone or some_thing_

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

A rather large hand landed on his right shoulder, gripping him tightly. He winced as sharp nails dug through the cloth of his jacket, and into tender flesh. Whoever this was; he wasn't going to turn, was dangerously strong. The owner was still growling, but he could make out strange words; gibberish by the sounds of it.

**If it's somethin' weird and it won't look good**

Without warning, something heavy went across his head; rather hard at that. With a pained groaned and a soft cry, he went down like a sack of potatoes. As he lost consciousness, he swore he saw a spiked tail; then nothing at all.

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Two years had passed since the incident, and the once small boy had changed. His once playful green eyes had grown hard and empty. He knew that he was worrying his mother, and his father could care less about him. Thinking about that wretched man, caused his eyes to turn icy. There was no way in hell that he would become his father!

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

Now thirteen, he was a battled harden fighter. After his first attack, he knew that he needed to do something about protecting himself from further attacks. And luckily, his hunch paid off. Something similar happened to him when he was seven; he escaped, but strange things started happening. Something…supernatural…

**If you're seeing things**

**Running through your head**

While keeping up with his schoolwork; somehow keeping high grades, he had what he assumed to be some sort of vision. Through the haze of the dream, he recalled three men; although one had dark skin. The three men wore odd jumpsuits and…hunting ghosts? Deep down, he had a feeling that he was going to meet up with them; and soon.

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

At fifteen he graduated early with high honors (apparently his teachers called him a genius, go fig!). Two years later, he was teaching at a university in the big apple. To his shock, two of the men from his dream, were his colleagues. Was what had happened to him as a child, the result of this? He inwardly closed his eyes, and silently prayed…

**An invisible man**

**Sleeping in your bed**

Time slowly went on, and he slowly got close to his two colleagues. Not to mention, he was becoming somewhat of a favorite among the students. Shortly after his eighteenth year, came the news of a possible haunting at the local library. Why was he getting a bad feeling about this…?

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Oh how he hated being right. The haunting was that of an elderly lady who had been murdered right there in the library. Before he could meet up with his colleagues, he had what one would call an "out of body experience". Man, he was going to be having nightmares for weeks cause of this!

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

Dark green eyes narrowed as he watched the excitement of his colleague. How was it that this man had so much energy? He shook his head, sometimes he wondered about that man. Oh? Starting their own business? Hm…hunting ghosts…interesting.

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

He looked up from some papers, surprised when a pretty woman walked into the rundown building. His two colleagues were far too busy to help the woman, but he wasn't. He had the strangest feeling that this woman was going to be important to their small team.

**If ya all alone**

**Pick up the phone and call **

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Their first call was to a local, yet old hotel. As they approached the hotel, he shuddered; green eyes uneasy. A dark aura seemed to hang around the hotel, sending chills through his spine. He looked up at the glowing, old-fashioned lettering: _The Sedgwick Hotel_. When they crossed the threshold, the briefest image of a woman wearing an old-fashioned red dress; and to his horror, sported a large kitchen knife. Ugh, a black widow…

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

**I hear it likes the girls**

Gah, he was really starting to hate these blasted visions! This time, he saw a pretty young woman with black hair tied up into a bun and kind brown eyes. She wore a black business; catching his attention. Did he know her from somewhere? For some reason, she felt oddly familiar. Perhaps a little _too_ familiar.

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Now that the existence of spirits had been revealed, the trio was getting very little time to rest. Day after day, was another ghostly haunting. It was getting to the point, where he nearly lost his mask. And that was something he could not afford. Luckily, they were able to get someone new to help them. A kind man with short black hair and dark skin. Funny, wasn't that the final man from a previous vision?

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Once the annoying government agent had them arrested, the last three weeks were finally making sense to him. The rising of the spiritual energy was needed to bring forth an ancient deity that would bring forth the destruction of mankind. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, a bit amused as the convicts crowded around them in curiosity. Then he thought of something, and glanced at his friends. What if…?

**If you had a dose **

**Of a freaky ghost baby**

He glanced at his colleagues; no, his friends and smiled faintly. Then his eyes turned hard as he glared back at the now _female_ deity who had crossed over into their dimension. The woman who had originally hired them, as well as a male resident within the same apartment, had been possessed by the two minions of the deity who stood before them. It was time to end things once and more all.

**Ya better call the GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Let me tell you somethin**

**Bustin' makes me feel good!**

He staggered back, clearly exhausted before looking around for his friends. Thankfully they were alright, if not a little singed and covered with melted marshmallow goop. And with the strangest luck, the two had been released from their possession; much to his delight. _Now_, he thought tiredly as they went to greet the citizens, _maybe things can finally get back to normal._

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

**I ain't afraid of no ghost**

Or maybe not.

**Don't get caught alone, no, no**

A few days after their victory, he was unexpectedly, caught out alone one night. He was heading back to the gang, after having picked up some pizza; when a startling familiar pain swept through him. Visioning blurring slightly, he dropped the pizza; and fell to his knees. He could vaguely hear bystanders asking him if he was alright; but he was in too much pain to even acknowledge them.

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Suddenly, he felt something cold wrapping around his ankles with surprising strength. Nervous, he lowered his hands in shock and he definitely heard several nearby people screeching in shock and disgust. Thick, black tendrils were wrapping around his ankles, as a dark substance pooled underneath him.

**When it comes through your door**

**Unless you want some more**

The secretary of their group was not only getting annoyed, but a bit worried about the missing fighter. The other three were looking between each other with nervousness. Their friend should have been back by now with the pizzas, so why hadn't he shown up? The phone suddenly went off, and it was immediately picked up by the secretary. The guys were alarmed when the phone fell from her grasp in shock.

**I think you better call GHOSTBUSTERS!**

The youngest of their group had been cruelly taken by some unknown deity in front of many citizens. Sure, the guy was a wise ass, somewhat cold at times and a player; but the secretary had found out bits of the past that he had desperately tried to hide. And she knew that he was, in reality, a shy, sweet and very intelligent guy. Was this a deliberate attack against them?

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

Dull green eyes slowly opened, and he turned a sickly gray as dark red energy blazed around him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head and looked around before groaning at the sight of familiar rocky mountains and demonic creatures flying about. Great, the one place that he _didn't_ want to come back too!

**I think you better call GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

He smirked as the draconian being fell to the ground, its head completely crushed. Heh, killing these sorry bastards may have been the _only_ thing that he missed. Sure, ghost hunting wasn't bad; but it could get predictable. But dealing with demons and other darkly natured beings, things were a lot more challenging.

**I can't hear you**

Fresh air! He sighed, green eyes reflecting relief as the familiar buildings of the city greeted him. He stuck to the shadows, recent injuries would alarm any of the citizens that walked by. Exhaustion clung to him like an old friend, and he wondered how long he had been gone. Then came a fleeting thought, his friends…

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**


	2. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea. The Ghostbusters films belong to Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis, and therefore, not mine. So don't whine and complain about this, this is merely for entertainment.

Thanks.

**XXXX**

Summary: Hiding behind an indifferent mask, Peter Venkman is weary of the world and its inhabitants. Then comes the day that he meets Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, and not long after that begins their destiny. Can Egon and Rey get through Peter's heart of ice, or will the lost ones consume him?

**XXXX**

Key

"_**blah"**_ – Peter's thoughts

"**blah"** – Dream

**XXXX**

New York City

A young man groaned softly, as he tossed and turned about in a restless sleep. Images constantly flashed in his mind; some were strange, and others were frightening. Were they dreams, or perhaps they were more than that? He twitched slightly, but slumbered on…

… …

**Huffing, a small boy tugged at the shackles that bound him to his cell. He was a sweet child, dark chocolate locks, pale skin and deep emerald eyes. Thick metal bands were bound tightly around his throat, wrists and ankles; even heavier chains were attached and connected to the wall and floor. **

**Why was he here?**

**Simple.**

**He had volunteered to get some milk for his mother from a nearby convenient store. Sure, it was only a five minute walk, and it wouldn't take him very long. However, he had been followed and kidnapped by something that he thought only existed in his mother's stories; demons! ****Sometimes his mother would tell him stories about all sorts of creatures. But the one creature she warned him about, were demons. He just never thought that his mother's stories were true!**

_**Why me?**_

**He let out an unhappy whine, and lowered his hand. Cuts of various sizes marred his pale, thin frame, and ugly bruises could be seen, despite his tattered clothes. He tensed as his cell was abruptly opened and a low level demon walked in.**

**Great.**

**There was something that he had noticed after he had been captured, and dragged through these tedious halls. It seemed that more animal like a demon was, the weaker it was. And he assumed that the more human a demon was, the stronger it was. He shuddered at the thought of seeing a demon that looked pure human…**

**Yikes!**

**That's a spooky thought.**

**The demon that had just walked in looked and smelt disgusting. It was a little over six feet in height, with thick, bulging muscles and a somewhat smashed face. Its body was covered in a layer of coarse red hair, sharp black nails jutted out from its thick fingers and toes, dark horns jutted out from its forehead, as bright yellow eyes glared down at him. Thick drool dripped from its mouth, where he could see razor sharp, blood stained teeth.**

**Ga-ross!**

"**Back off stinky!" He snapped, cringing at the sight. The demon growled, anger flashing in its eyes, and he realized that he had just made a ****big**** mistake. It reached down and backhanded him, hard. He grunted as his head snapped to the side, smacking against the stone wall. Blood trickled from his lips, as his face swelled from the harsh hit.**

**Ow…**

**Still growling, the demon snapped the chains loose, and proceeded to drag the protesting boy down the hall. The boy yelped and winced as the gravel burned across his cuts. His eyes widen as he realized just where he was being taken too.**

**Oh crud.**

_**Not there!**_

… … …

**At the library, the three friends walked down a long set of stairs, heading down to the basement; each lost in their own thoughts. To think, that their theories about the afterlife was about to be proven true! The youngest, who was a trained medic, had comforted the distraught woman and learned where this 'supposed' sighting had taken place. Hence their descent into the basement.**

**He had never admitted to it, but he was a psy-sensitive. When he had been comforting the woman, a decidedly malic aura had caught his attention; battering away at his shields. At least, until they left that one room. Right now, he was trying to collect himself, so that his two friends wouldn't worry themselves into a fit over him. **

**He raised a dark eyebrow, green eyes amused as the two looked eager at the tall stacks of collected books, not to mention the thick layers of ectoplasm that coated several opened cabinets. It wouldn't have been too bad, if he hadn't been instructed to collect a sample of the slime.**

**Yuck!**

**They rounded a corner, after he gave the sample to his crush, looking annoyed. And it was at that precise moment that they met her, the spirit that the woman from upstairs claimed to have seen. His green eyes widen slightly, he knew her somehow. He wasn't too sure how, but he recognized her. In fact, as she turned, her dark eyes met his, and an understanding flashed between them. ****Before the trio could react, the spirit was in front of them, specifically, **him**. Then, with a cruel smile and a wicked laugh, her hand went straight through his chest; latching onto his heart. And without warning, she gave his heart a painful squeeze.**

**He screamed.**

… … …

**He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing as he tiredly directed the two handymen where to place the sign; one of his own creation, for their new business. Huh, who would have thought that they would go into the ghost hunting business? He jerked back as a wailing siren greeted him. Turning around, he scowled as a battered white car pulled up. Turns out that his excitable friend found them a car.**

**Albeit, a battered one.**

**Annoyed, he left the man to work on the car; hopefully it would be workable, and stormed into the building. With his crush working on their much needed equipment, and an annoying secretary, it was going to be a long and boring day for him. That is, until **she** entered. A very pretty woman with curly brown hair and green eyes. ****Apparently, her apartment was haunted and she was looking to hire them. However, with two of them busy, it was left up to him to check it out; so he agreed. She was pleasantly surprised, but smiled in happiness. With a smile of his own, he took what equipment they did have, and followed her to her apartment. A very tall and expensive looking building.**

**One problem, though.**

**The moment he reached the front door, an aura of malice and darkness overwhelmed him. To her shock, he let out a pained moan, grasping his head. Even worse, was the shocking sight of blood trickling from his closed eyes, nose and mouth. Pulling a hand away, she was horrified to find blood staining that pale hand. **

**Looking up frantically, she called for someone to call an ambulance. While someone went and did this, she tried to calm him down, only to everyone's horror, he slipped into a violent seizure. Some concerned bystanders struggled to keep him still as he screamed in pain, making people shudder at the terrifying sound. **

**He sounded like he was dying…**

… … …

**Outfitted in their new uniforms, complete with gear, they set out on their first job; taking care of a nuisance at a local and popular hotel. Apparently, this nuisance had been around the hotel for some time, so most of the old staff knew about the stories. ****As the manager explained the tale, green eyes absentmindedly glanced towards the elevators where a male guest was waiting, before he froze. A pretty woman with short dark hair and in an old fashioned red gown, walked right through the elevator. But, not before giving him a sly look as she laughed.**

**And was that a spider tattoo on her back?**

**A black widow spirit, even worse!**

**Shaking it off, he followed his two friends to the elevator where he had seen the ghost. The guest asked them who they were and he jokingly said that they were exterminators here to clean up a pest problem on a certain floor. Strangely enough, the guy believed him. ****As they took the elevator up, he heard that woman's laugh again, and he shivered as it felt like someone was taking a sharp blade and running it down his spine. A painful tingle went through him, and he grimaced. Great, looks like that black widow was having a bit of sport.**

**Why was it always him?**

… … …

**He was dreaming, and he knew it. Standing across from was a woman, a very tall and pretty woman with short dark hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. The woman was watching him, and she suddenly smiled. He tensed, knowing that he wasn't going to like what she was going to do to him.**

**And he was right.**

**She simply held out a hand, and dark purple energy lashed out. He screeched as he was struck by the dark energy. It surged through him, and he fell to his knees, gasping in pain. It felt like he was being electrocuted and burned alive, all at once. It literally hurt that much. ****She just laughed, telling him that this was his fate. He could've had everything he ever wanted, if only he had given himself to her. He just glared at her and groaned as the energy seemed to pick up in intensity.**

_**You'll pay for this Gozer…**_


End file.
